Shinigami's Tour
by Manganounette
Summary: Et si pour renflouer les caisses du Seireitei, les shinigamis décidaient de donner un énorme concert, qu'est ce que ça donnerait ? Venez lire pour découvrir ces dieux de la mort mettre le feu à la scène ! RenRuki - leger HinaHitsu et d'autres
1. Introduction

Coucou me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui m'a été inspiré par...bah les persos de Bleach qui chantent ! Et oui ce sont des bêtes de scènes nos petits chéris xD

Bref ce premier chapitre qui n'en ai pas vraiment un va vous annoncer la couleur lol

Pour l'instant je ne vais leurs faire chanter que les opening et ending de Bleach qu'ils chantent dans le vrai CD ^^ Par contre les chansons ne suivront peut etre pas l'ordre des opening surement même.

Donc je pense que ça fera ça :

Ichigo : Asterisk

Rukia : Change

Byakuya et Renji : Sen no yoru wo koete

Toshiro et Rangiku : Hanabi

Shuhei et Tosen : Thank You

Yoruichi et Soi Fon : Houki Boshi

Mayuri et Nemu : Life is Like à Boat

Y'en aura bien d'autre mais pour l'instant c'est pour voir si cela vous intéresse =)

Peut être des pairings, je pense notamment à Renji et Byakuya avec le magnifique chanson d'amour qu'il chantent en duo =P

Sur ce, à bientôt pour le Shinigami's tour ! xD

Bisous Bisous


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un concert

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, alors voici ce premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, bon par contre les chapitres ne feront pas 10 pages (désolée) mais entre 4 et 6. Il y a plus de détails sur le déroulement de la fic à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

Bonne Lecture ! =D

OoOoOoOoOo

-Je vous répète que nous n'avons pas le choix !

Nanao Ise venait de frapper le bureau de ses poings. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle essayait d'expliquer aux shinigamis présent dans l'immense salle de réunion, qu'il fallait absolument renflouer le seireitei. Le brouhaha s'amplifia encore plus et chacun y alla de son petit commentaire.

-Si on doit tourner un film comme la dernière fois, moi ça me dérange pas ! S'exclama Renji en repensant à son merveilleux film où Rukia était l'actrice principale (1).

-Pas moi, Byakuya va encore essayer de me tuer ! Répliqua Ichigo, assis a coté du rouge. Et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là d'abord !

-Mais personne ne te retiens, paysan ! Lança Rukia avec un sourire en coin.

-Hum, j'ai quand même envie de voir qu'elle idée vous allez trouver pour vous sortir de là ! Répliqua une fois de plus le roux en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une moue exaspérée.

Nanao haussa un peu plus la voix, histoire que tout le monde entende et y mette du sien en proposant une idée quelconque. Matsumoto, qui écoutait plus ou moins la tirade de la vice capitaine à lunettes, eu soudain une révélation. Elle repensait à un de ses séjours dans le monde réel où elle avait souvent aperçu des affiches sur lesquelles étaient inscrites des trucs du genre « Concert de charité » ou autres du genre.

-Et si on organisait un concert, où ce ce serait les capitaines et vice capitaines qui chantent ? S'exclama Rangiku en se levant brusquement et faisant tressaillir son énorme poitrine.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent-ils, tous.

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement. Les shinigamis qui chantent, mais on est où la?

Le rousse monta rapidement sur l'estrade pour rejoindre Nanao qui avait l'air heureuse que Matsumoto ait trouvée une solution. Solution, qui s'annonçait particulièrement drôle d'ailleurs...

-Oui, on pourrait faire un concert dans la grande salle à coté de la première division, où tout le monde pourrait chanter et on ferait payer l'entrée. Pensa Nanao à haute voix.

-Et voilà ! Problème de fric résolu ! S'adressa-t-elle joyeusement à l'assemblé en se pointant elle-même du pouce.

OoOoOoOoOo

L'idée de Matsumoto fut approuvé à la majorité même si beaucoup avait râlé en disant que c'était n'importe quoi. Le lendemain, pleins d'affiches avait été placardée dans tous le seireitei et beaucoup s'étaient inscrit pour participer.

Enfin, pas forcement de leur plein gré...

-Nan mais sa va pas t'es folle, je vais pas chanter pour que VOUS récupériez l'argent que VOUS avez dépensés ! S'écria Ichigo, outré de ce que son amie avait fait.

-Me dis pas que c'est sa qui te dérange ! Répliqua la petite brune.

Et ça, ça durait depuis une heure. Rukia avait eu le malheur d'inscrire le roux au concert, histoire de rigoler un peu, mais il le prenait décidément mal. Ichigo essayait de faire croire que c'était à cause de l'argent que ça le faisait chier mais les shinigamis qui les observaient depuis le début avaient vu clair dans son jeu.

Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ikkaku et Yumichika attendait patiemment Renji, envoyé en mission super spéciale d'après et par la plantureuse rousse. Ils se trouvaient dans un jardin luxueusement aménagé de la 1ère division, invités par Natsuka Yamamoto (2) qui leur avaient proposée de prendre un verre chez elle. A la base, ils devaient pendre le thé mais Rangiku avait tellement insisté pour faire la fête en l'honneur de sa merveilleuse trouvaille que la petite Yamamoto avait fini par céder.

-Ahlala pauvre Ichigo, il stresse à l'idée de devoir chanter devant tout le seireitei ! Dit tranquillement Rangiku en sirotant son verre de saké.

-Tu crois ? Ajouta Hinamori, assise non loin de la rousse, un verre de jus de raisin dans les mains. La petite brune n'appréciait pas trop l'alcool, elle avait donc préféré s'abstenir malgré les avances de son amie.

-En même temps y'a de quoi nan ? Dit Ikkaku en avalant une gorgé de son verre d'une traite lui aussi.

-Vous les mecs à part la baston hein, me dites pas que vous avez peur de chanter ? Rigola Rangiku.

-Non, mais à part moi personne n'a vraiment une belle voix... Se vanta ouvertement Yumichika.

-Ça doit être pour ça que tu t'es pas inscrit... Répondit Natsuka en buvant une moitié de son verre qui la fit hoqueter vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de trop boire et que son cher papy préférait ne pas l'emmener au service de la 4ème division.

A peine Natsuka avait-elle finit sa phrase que Yumichika s'était enfui d'un coup pour éviter de s'expliquer.

Renji coupa court à leur conversation en arrivant avec Orihime, Chad et Ishida qui avaient été recrutés de force. Ichigo et Rukia s'étaient calmés entre temps et avaient rejoins le groupe presque au complet. Rangiku se leva et commença d'une voix a demi solennelle.

-Et bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous distribuer ça !

Elle leur tendit des feuilles, plus précisément, remplis de paroles des chansons qu'elle leur avait attribués.

-Hé mais attends Renji ! Commença Ishida. Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de pourquoi tu nous emmenais, je comprends maintenant ton empressement qu-

-Oui bon bref, voilà ce que vous allez devoir chanter ! S'exclama rapidement Rangiku en balançant presque les feuilles des paroles. Et préparez vous bien, le concert est demain !

Quoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'avait pu dire le groupe, du moins ceux qui chantaient.

Décidément, cela s'annonçait vraiment...intéressant !

OoOoOoOoOo

(1) : Référence à l'épisode hors-série 298 (Heuuu...oui je crois que c'est ça !)

(2) : Référence à ma fic « Puni , Shichishito » ^^

Bref, je sais que c'est court mais c'était pour introduire un peu l'histoire, maintenant ça va être a vous de jouer !

Hé oui, je voudrais savoir qui vous aimeriez voir chanter, pour l'instant on commencera avec les shinigamis mais les Arrancars et Vizards arriveront juste après (à moins que vous ne les vouliez tout de suite)

voilà pour vous indiquez les chansons que vont chanter les persos :

Ichigo – Asterisk, Save the All, Save the One ou Koyoi tsugi ga miezu tomo

Rukia – Change

Ishida – Chu Bura

Byakuya et Renji – Sen no yoru wo koete

Toshiro et Rangiku - Hanabi

Aizen et Momo – Ichirin no Hana

Rukia et Orihime – Shojo S

Tosen et Shuhei – Thank you

Tonight Tonight Tonight – Kenpachi

Sakura Biyori – Unohana

Donc, laissez une ptit review et dites moi qui vous plairait ! A vous de choisir ! =D

Sur ce, à bientôt pour le ou la premier(ère) chanteur(euse)

Bisous Bisous


	3. Chapter 2 : Shojo S

Coucou, voici le 2ème chapitre ! Je n'ai pas été trop longue, si ? Bon bah de toute façon maintenant le voilà donc ne me tapez pas ^^

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas a moi mais je leur fait faire n'importe quoi xD Ils appartiennent à Kubo-sama * o * et la chanson Shojo S est de SCANDAL !

Sur ce, ENJOY !

OoOoOoOoOo

-Alors voilà comment tu te défends, salaud ! S'égosilla Rukia avant de tendre sa main pour attaquer Ichigo d'un Sokatsui enragé.

Non loin de cette scène digne d'un film d'horreur se trouvait Rangiku, Natsuka et Orihime qui suivait la scène d'un œil effrayé.

-Ouhlala, ça à l'air de chauffer pour Ichigo ! Moi je dis que ça va mal se terminer hein... ! S'exclama Matsumoto en riant à moitié, un verre de saké à la main.

-Hum, il est mal... Commenta Natsuka avant de sursauter à cause d'un mur qui venait de s'écrouler à cause de la fureur de la petite brune qui s'adonnait à un véritable massacre. Elle absorba une gorgée de son verre. Mon dieu, la première division ne vas pas y survivre, c'est pas possible.

-Oh pauvre Kurosaki-kun ! Se lamenta Orihime, les mains jointes au milieu de sa poitrine.

Bref, tout ça faisait peur à voir et les filles décidèrent de quitter les lieux avant de se recevoir une poutre de soutiens ou autre chose de ce genre sur la tête.

-Alors, on a changer de victime ? S'enquit Ikkaku affalé dans un luxueux siège.

-Bah...je sais pas, Ichigo essaye bien de se défendre mais...

On entendit un énorme bruit venir d'un peu plus loin.

-...Mouais, il y arrive pas...Finit Renji d'un regard mi-terrifié mi-amusé.

Hé oui, Ichigo s'était vengé de Rukia de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait chier : Il venait de l'inscrire elle aussi pour chanter au concert du Seireitei. La scène faisait vraiment peur à voir. Rukia se déchaînait sur le pauvre roux avec tous les sorts de Kido qu'elle connaissait et le pauvre avait du mal à répliquer.

-Orihime, c'est toi qui passe avec Rukia n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Natsuka en buvant une fois de plus.

A se rythme là, elle allait finir par devenir alcoolique mais au moins elle honorait l'idée de Matsumoto.

-Heu, oui Natsuka-chan, mais je stresse un petit peu...Avoua la rousse.

Les filles la réconfortèrent à coup de « Mais non ça va bien se passer » ou « Je suis sure que tu chantes très bien ! » qui aidèrent beaucoup Orihime.

-Bon à part ça, vous avez bien appris vos chansons ? Demanda Matsumoto d'un air très intéressé.

-Parle pour toi, nous on n'est pas inscrit. Répondit Yumichika en désignant intimement Ikkaku, Momo et lui-même.

-Au fait, les ordres de passages ne sont pas définis ? S'enquit Renji qui lui, comme Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Natsuka et Orihime, chantait.

-Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas on à intérêt à se préparer pour ce soir. Conseilla La plantureuse blonde. Mais si vous voulez j'ai la liste de ceux qui participe !

Est-ce cette annonce qui stoppa le combat d'Ichigo et Rukia ou la fatigue ? On ne le saura probablement jamais mais toujours est-il qu'ils vinrent se joindre au groupe pour savoir qui allait se donner en spectacle.

-Alors voyons voir...

Matsumoto feuilleta les listes et commença.

-Nous avons comme participants : Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Hitsugaya-taïcho, Renji, Natsuka, Kuchiki-taïcho, Unohana-taïcho et Zaraki-taïcho...

Grand blanc dans l'assistance...Le capitaine Zaraki...va...chanter ?

-QUOI? Fut encore une fois le seul mot qui était sorti.

-Matsumoto c'est pas drôle... Dit Yumichika.

-Mais c'est pas une blague ! Reprit-elle sérieusement. En tout cas il est sur la liste... Et puis c'est toujours ça de pris, vu le nombre incalculable de gens qui chantent...

Ça devait être une erreur ou alors il ne s'était pas inscrit de son plein gré. Une idée furtive de la personne qui avait pu l'inscrire traversa Natsuka qui partit immédiatement pour confirmer ses dires, ou non.

-Et attends ! Ou tu vas ? S'écria le chauve en la voyant s'éloigner.

Elle se posa sur le toit d'un bâtiment de la première division et s'écria à son tour.

-Voir si Ken-chan à vraiment perdu les pédales ! Et aussi réviser ma chanson, on se voit ce soir les amis ! Sourit-elle avant de partir en direction du quartier de la 11ème division.

-Bon je pense qu'on devraient se préparer aussi, non ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et rentra dans ses quartiers pour peaufiner sa chanson et se mettre su 31 ou dans le cas de Matsumoto de se faire engueuler une fois de plus par Hitsugaya qui avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait chanter.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le concert avait lieu dans une grande salle qui appartenait à la première division, le commandant Yamamoto aidait à superviser le truc vu que cela lui appartenait. Presque tous les shinigamis des 13 divisions étaient présents. Tous curieux de voir comment cela allait se passer !

Ichigo, Renji et Toshiro attendait dans les coulisses et parlaient en partie de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore là. Tous les trois très bien : Ichigo portait un jean simple, un haut blanc à manches longues à motifs et écritures gothiques et par dessus un gilet noir sans manche qui faisait office de veste de costume. Renji avait opté pour un costume noir très sobre et Toshiro également.

Le roux n'etait pas a l'aise dans les costumes de ce genre, et la manière dont il était habillé ce soir ne déplaisait à personne, au contraire...

-La connaissant, Matsumoto va encore passer trois plombes à se préparer ! Se lamenta le capitaine Hitsugaya en soupirant.

Finalement il eu tort vu que la dite Matsumoto arriva juste après. Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier violette qui était très longue et cachait donc ses pied, agrémenté d'un magnifique collier en diamant et d'escarpins noirs. Elle fit tout de suite sensation et s'avança ensuite vers les trois hommes.

-Alors ? Annonça-t-elle joyeuse.

Aucun ne répondit mais les saignements de nez ne devaient pas être loin. Toshiro se contenta de répondre :

-Au moins tu n'as pas pris beaucoup de temps.

-Ce que vous pouvez être désagréable Taïcho ! Je comprends pourquoi Hinamori ne sort pas avec vous ! Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

La mini dispute continua et Ichigo et Renji décidèrent de s'éloigner pour être tranquille. Rukia arriva, accompagné d'Orihime qui chantait avec elle. Les deux étaient vraiment superbe : Rukia avait opté pour une robe blanche à fines bretelles et qui se terminait en biais. La taille était entouré de fils d'ors et ses pieds se trouvaient à moitié couvert par des ballerines noir. Simple mais belle.

La tenue d'Orihime se composait d'une robe rose pale à manche courte, dentelé sur les bords des manches et du décolleté. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux et des escarpins d'un rose plus foncé que la robe complétait la tenue. On pouvait également remarquer de jolies boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur.

Les deux étaient légèrement maquillée mais rien d'autre n'etait nécessaire.

La rousse perdit immédiatement ses moyens devant Ichigo si bien habillé qui se tenait devant elle, il lui lança un sourire et s'adressa ensuite à Rukia...qui était en train de se faire baiser la main par Renji ?

Ouhlala, la soirée commençait bien étrangement dis donc. La brune piqua un fard et gratifia le rouge d'un magnifique sourire en le complimentant sur sa tenue.

La rousse envia Rukia, non pas qu'elle ait envie que Renji l'embrasse, non, elle celui qui l'intéressait c'était plutôt le beau roux. Mais il ne fit rien, sauf lui sourire malheureusement pour elle.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia dans la salle et Rukia passa sa tête sa petite tête brune dans le rideau pour regarder ce qui ce passait.

-Il y a l'air d'avoir de l'agitation par là-bas...Mais qu'est-ce-qu'... Commença-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Voyant que Rukia restait collé aux rideaux, ils décidèrent de s'approcher eux aussi. Si on regardait la scène du coté des spectateurs, on pouvait voir au milieu où les rideaux se rejoignaient 4 personnes, les têtes les unes par dessus les autres. Rukia en dessous d'Orihime, Renji par dessus et Ichigo tout en haut.

Un énorme bruit retentit, il avait l'air de venir de dehors et ne mit pas longtemps à arriver tel une tornade dans la salle de concert. Une tornade...rose...

-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE IKKAKU MADARAME ! S'écria Natsuka, furieuse.

La pauvre essayait tant bien que mal de courir, les pans de sa longue robe dans les mains et les hauts talons à ses pieds l'empêchait d'attraper le chauve qui se sauvait. Oui, la tenue la plus pratique pour courser quelqu'un. Mais l'idée de tuer Ikkaku pour ce qu'il avait fait la fit accélérer et elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

-JE VAIS TE TUER, T'ETRANGLER T'ETRIPER ! ESPECE DE SHINIGAMI A LA MANQUE ! S'écria-t-elle plus fort.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! S'excusa le chauve.

Tous les autres shinigamis la regardait soit d'un œil amusé soi effrayé et d'autres intéressé. Et ça faisait longtemps que Matsumoto était par terre, totalement morte de rire. Les autres commençaient à rigoler eux aussi mais sursautèrent brusquement quand ils entendirent quelque chose tomber.

La poussière dissipée, ils purent voir Natsuka marcher tranquillement dans leur direction, les poings serré et la moue exaspérée, et Ikkaku un peu plus loin allongé, la mâchoire pendante et plusieurs bosses sur le front.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce-qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Rukia à Natsuka, arrivée à sa hauteur.

-Regarde !

Elle montra vivement le bas de sa robe qui était déchiré, comme si le tissus avait reçu un coup de sabre.

-Soit disant parce que je lui ai fait peur en arrivant, il s'est retourné et comme monsieur s'entraînait, il à foutu un coup de sabre dedans. S'exclama-t-elle en montrant du doigt le fautif. Et t'a pas intérêt à t'enfuir, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi ! Le menaça-t-elle avant de recommencer à respirer normalement.

-En même temps je vois pas comment il pourrait s'enfuir...Constata Ichigo en lui lançant un regard.

-Peut-être qu'Ishida-kun pourra te la recoudre ! Dit gentiment Orihime.

-Oh mais oui je l'avais oublié lui, merci Orihime !

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire et juste avant de partir à la recherche d'Ishida, elle glissa un mot dans l'oreille de Matsumoto qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Natsuka allait trouver le Quincy, quitte à retourner tout le Seireitei !

Pendant ce temps Ikkaku s'était relever avec l'aide de Renji et tous étaient partis s'asseoir dans la partie spectateur de la salle de concert sauf Rukia et Orihime qui se préparait car elle passait en premier. Rukia prenait finalement bien le truc et chanter avec la rousse la rassurait, au moins elle ne serait pas seule !

Le noir se fit dans la salle et on entendit encore quelques personnes retardataires entrer. Entre autre Ishida et Natsuka qui partit rapidement s'asseoir à coté d'Ichigo avant de glisser un « merci » à Matsumoto, elle aussi assise a coté. Sa robe recousue et plus belle que jamais, elle pouvait profiter pleinement du concert.

Tout le monde se tut et le commandant Yamamoto apparut sur la scène, habillé pareil que d'habitude et accompagné de Yumichika qui, a défaut de faire entendre sa magnifique voix (d'après lui), allait présenter les différents chanteurs après le discours du pépé Yama.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous remercie d'être venue à ce concert qui nous aidera à reconstruire le Seireitei.

Et ils continua comme ça pendant au moins un bonne dizaine de minutes. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il quitta la scène pour aller s'asseoir au premier rang a coté du capitaine Unohana.

Yumichika parla enfin et présenta les premières chanteuses.

-Celles qui vont commencer à mettre le feu en premier ce soir sont deux très belles jeunes femmes. L'une vient du monde réel et l'autre fait partie de la 13ème division, je vous présentes : Orihime Inoue et Rukia Kuchiki !

Il quitta rapidement la scène et laissa la place aux deux stars qui prirent place devant leurs micros respectifs. Elle se jetèrent un regard et la musique débuta : Shojo S du groupe SCANDAL

Orihime débuta de sa douce voix et remplacée pour la deuxième phrase par la voix plus grave de Rukia.

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai_  
**Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo**

Elle reprirent la troisième phrase ensemble et beaucoup plus confiante qu'au début, maintenant elles étaient lancées !

_**Zutto ira ira ira ira shite wa**_

_Atashi wo mono mitai ni atsukatte_  
**Sakki made to itteru koto chigau janai**

Les sourires pouvaient se lire sur les visage de tous les spectateur, charmés par ce subtile mélange de grave et d'aigu qui rendait la chanson encore plus belle.

_**Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekae kureshiteru hibi  
Ate ni naranai wa  
I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara**_

Elles tinrent la dernière syllabe du premier couplet plus longtemps que les autres. Orihime chanta le refrain plus fort, accompagné derrière par Rukia.

_Anata ga inai to iya iya te ieru wagamama_  
**(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)**  
_Aijou ? Yuujou ? Shiritai koto wa nande mo_  
**(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo) **  
_**Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa wo tataku **_  
_Anata wo matte iru_

Les sifflement fusèrent a travers la salle, preuve que leurs voix plaisaient à tout le monde. En même temps, celui ou celle qui n'aimerait pas serait vraiment bizarre.

**Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari janai**  
_ Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara ? _

_**Sou yatte yasashii kotoba de goma kasanaide  
Shinjirarenai wa  
Kakko tsukenaide yo**_

Leurs voix cessèrent un instant et les spectateurs purent entendre un magnifique solo de guitare électrique puis accompagné d'une le son batterie terrible accrochant. Elles détachèrent leurs micro de leurs pieds respectifs et s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver face à face pour ensuite reprendre les yeux fermés. On entendit même Rangiku et Natsuka chanter en même temps qu'elles la phrase suivante.

_Nannen tatte mo_ **itsu ni natte mo **  
_**Yamenaide**_

Elles recommencèrent le refrain, totalement détendue et confiante, en s'approchant du bord de la scène pour jeter un coup d'œil à leurs amis.

**Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte sunao ni**  
_(Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide)  
Ai no, zanzou, yumemiru shoujo esuke_  
**(Tsukamattari nigekittari)**  
_**Itsuka kokoro no kagi wo kowasu you na... **_

Tout le monde se leva et commencèrent à chanter avec Rukia et Orihime qui mettait une merveilleuse ambiance rock et pop dans la salle.

_**Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama**_  
_(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) _  
_**Aijou ? Yuujou ? Shiritai koto wa nande mo**_  
**(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo) **  
_**Itsuka kokoro no oku wo daite kureru **_  
**Anata wo matte iru**

Sentant la fin arrivé, la déception put se lire sur les visages mais fut vite remplacée et ils reprirent encore une fois tous en cœur :

_**Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya  
Ashita mo shinjite itai iya iya iya iya iya iya iya**_

Elles les remercièrent tous et firent la révérence en se tenant la main avant de quitter la salle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour ce premier duo que j'adore et qui m'a été demandé par deux personne ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur le prochain perso qui passera à la casserole xD

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu =D

Bisous Bisous


	4. Chapter 3 : Asterisk

Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu (?) où...non attendez je ne vais pas vous dire qui passe:p

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas a moi mais je leur fait faire n'importe quoi xD Ils appartiennent à Kubo-sama * o * et la chanson est à Orange Range !

Merci à Chappy, kaori chan, Kiss Suki et Flavien ! Arigato gozaimasu x)

Bonne Lecture =D

OoOoOoOoOo

Les applaudissements fusèrent encore quelques minutes à travers la salle. Elle redevint ensuite noir et le calme emplis la salle de concert. Rukia et Orihime avait mis une putain de bonne ambiance. Natsuka et Matsumoto commencèrent déjà à débattre sur le prochain chanteur.

-Tu penses que ce seras qui ? Chuchota Rangiku, penchée au possible sur la rose.

-Je ne sais pas mais...Ah Ichi ! Pourquoi tu te lèves ? S'enquit Natsuka en suivant le roux du regard.

Il commença à s'avancer, les mains dans les poches, en soupirant.

-C'est à moi de passer, Yumichika vient de me faire signe.

Plus heureux que lui, tu meurs ! Ichigo prit le chemin de la scène et croisa les deux précédentes chanteuses. Orihime lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui souhaita bonne chance accompagné de ce fameux « Kurosaki-kun » qui lui faisait perdre un dixième de son audition à chaque fois. Rukia lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur et elles prirent ensuite place coté de Matsumoto qui leurs avaient gardés spécialement gardée deux places.

Ichigo monta les escaliers qui menait à la scène. Une boule se forma dans son ventre ainsi que dans sa gorge et il commençait sérieusement à stresser. Les prestations orales c'étaient pas son truc et il aurait préféré se passer de celle-là.

En revanche il ne pouvait laisser Rukia gagner. Le petit défi qu'ils s'étaient lancé sans vraiment se le dire se révélait plus dur à gagner que prévu. Ichigo devait bien le reconnaître, la brune avait une voix magnifique et il n'etait pas sur de faire le poids.

Enfin, de toute façon, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'allait tout de même pas se défiler a quelques mètres de la scène ! Le nœud dans son ventre se fit encore plus sentir quand il entendit Yumichika.

-Waouw, il y a vraiment du niveau ce soir ! Alors alors, vous vous demandez qui va chanter maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le roux inspira et expira bruyamment pour se calmer et effectivement il se sentit un tout petit peu plus détendu.

#Aller merde ! J'ai vécu des trucs pires que ça!# Pensa-t-il.

Yumichika fit languir encore un peu les spectateurs pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ichigo et finit par l'annoncer.

-Je vous pris d'accueillir avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement : le shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki !

Le public applaudit tellement fort que le pauvre Ichigo ne s'entendait plus penser. C'était tant mieux d'ailleurs car l'autre albinos allait bien finir par se ramener pour le narguer une fois de plus.

Le roux se racla la gorge et les applaudissements cessèrent. Arrivé devant le micro, il expira longuement et, dès les premières notes de guitare, commença en fermant les yeux et espérant que sa voix ne soit pas entravée par sa propre peur.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe  
Iroaseru koto naku todoku  
Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o  
Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo  
Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni

Pendant le moment où seule la musique retentissait on entendit des sifflement et autres encouragements, venant des femmes mais aussi des hommes. Il balaya la salle de son regard ambre et il prit un peu plus confiance en lui pour le premier couplet.

Hitotsu futatsu kane no oto wa hibiku  
Kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku  
Monogatari no yoona hoshi no shizuku  
Sono naka ni hosoi senro o kizuku  
Jikan to tomoni jidai wa ugoku  
Nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku  
Me o tojite mimi o sumaseba good bye

Ichigo avait une voix à damner un saint. Grave, suave et envoûtante. Ces quelques phrases avaient déjà suffit à conquérir le public qui se prenait même à fredonner la chanson. On aimait la chanson original mais encore plus celle chantée par le beau roux.

Oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin  
Nabiku mafuraa shiroi iki  
Sukoshidemo chikazukitakute  
Ano takadai made kakeashi de  
Omotai booenkyoo toridasu to  
Renzu hamidashita sutaadasuto  
Jikan o ubawareta jikan  
Jidai o koetekuru roman

Il baissa les yeux et aperçu ses amis qui l'encourageait, Orihime était littéralement aux anges de voir celui qu'elle aimait chantée si merveilleusement bien, Rukia avait un sourire en coin scotché sur le visage, l'air de dire « Tu penses vraiment que tu vas me battre ? ». Tandis que Natsuka rougissait comme pas possible en agitant les bras de façons négative sans doute à cause de ce que lui disait Matsumoto qui souriait de toute ses dents.

Hanate hikari makezuni shikkari ima  
Toki o koe dareka ni todoku made

Eikoo no hikari wa kono mukoo ni  
Kimitachi to tsukutteiku sutoorii

La guitare annonça le refrain et il reprit plus fort, beaucoup plus confiant qu'au début. Il faisait doucement vibrer sa voix là où il ne devait pas enchaîner rapidement les paroles.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe  
Iroaseru koto naku todoku  
Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o  
Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo  
Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni

Ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari  
Jikuu o koe deai  
Subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari  
Tsukuridasu monogatari  
Ten to ten o musubu seiza no yooni  
Dareka ni totte  
Bokura mo kireina e kaketetara iine  
Miagete goranyo hora fuyu no daiyamondo  
Yuruyakana amanogawa  
Sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara

Sa voix chaude résonnait divinement dans la grande salle et il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle pour la phrase suivante.

Hanate hikari makezuni shikkari ima  
Toki o koe dareka ni todoku made

Eikoo no hikari wa kono mukoo ni  
Kimitachi to tsukutteiku sutoorii

Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, en fait ce n'etait pas si terrible que ça et si ça continuais, il allait y prendre goût !

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe  
Iroaseru koto naku todoku  
Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o  
Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo  
Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni

La guitare électrique ne laissait aucunement place au silence accompagnée de la batterie qui ne cessait depuis le début de donner ce rythme si entraînant. Il aperçu, en hauteur dans une espèce de salle vitrée qui supervisait le tout, un homme lui faisait signe d'arrêter. Il ne comprit pas et haussa les sourcil, il ne chantait pas si mal pourtant ? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser continuer ?

Oh non, personne ne voulait qu'il s'arrête bien au contraire. Il allait seulement laisser sa place et un peu de sa gloire, un instant, à un petit groupe dont il ne connaissait que trop bien les chanteuses. Rangiku, Natsuka, Rukia et Orihime se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, se tournant pour faire face au public avec chacune un micro à la main, continuèrent la chanson.

Kono sora wa hitotsu dokomademo hiroku  
Soo umi no mukoo  
Ima umarekuru ibuki tatareru inochi  
Hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku  
Nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunka shuntoo no  
Isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii  
Omoi o kizamu  
Tada hateshinaku toki o koe kagayakidasu

C'était le seul moment où la chanson nécessitait plusieurs voix. Et même si Ichigo cumulait les emplois de lycéen et shinigami, il n'avait pu que laisser les filles faire sur ce coup là.

Mais personne ne fut déçu et cela apportait encore plus à cette superbe chanson. Elles laissèrent Ichigo terminer en se rasseyant avec de grands sourires.

Monogatari wa kokoro no naka de kagayaiteiru  
Ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte

Ichigo laissa traîner la note un instant et repris énergiquement accompagné du public.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe  
Iroaseru koto naku todoku  
Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
Kaze ni omoi o tsuki ni negai o  
Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyoo mo  
Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai o koe  
Iroaseru koto naku todoku  
Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni

Hikaritsuzukeyoo ano hoshi no yooni

La dernière note fut achevée, Ichigo passa son bras sur son front d'où perlait quelques gouttes de sueurs avant de remercier tout le monde.

Il quitta la scène avec un dernier geste de la main et rejoignit les coulisses.

Finalement, il avait adoré ça !

OoOoOoOoOo

Haha ça y est, Ichi est passé à la casserole ! Alors vous avez trouvez ça comment ? J'attends vos avis en espérant qu'ils soit positif ^^

A qui le tour maintenant ? Je vous rappelle les participants :

Ishida – Chu Bura

Byakuya et Renji – Sen no yoru wo koete

Toshiro et Rangiku – Hanabi

Natsuka - Haruka Kanata

Tosen et Shuhei – Thank you

Tonight Tonight Tonight – Kenpachi

Sakura Biyori – Unohana

Les Arrancars et Vizards arrivent bientôt ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !

Bisous Bisous


	5. Chapter 4 : Haruka Kanata

Vous vouliez voir (heu lire est peut-être plus approprié?) Natsuka chanter ? Et bien là voilà !;)

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Haruka Kanata est une chanson d'Unlimits ^^

Bonne Lecture !

OoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo repassa par les coulisses pour rejoindre le rang des spectateurs et y trouver Natsuka en train de se ronger les ongles. Il s'assit et s'enquit du nouvel état étrange de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air stressée. Lança-t-il en se posant confortablement dans son siège.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil quand il vit les joues de la jeune fille rosir. Cette fille allait se transformé en tomate alcoolique bientôt si ça continuait !

-T'inquiète moi aussi je stressais au début mais après ça s'est bien passé ! Tenta de la rassurer le roux.

-Hum...Marmonna-t-elle visiblement pas convaincue. Je... Je suis sure que je vais la rater...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Yumichika l'appelait déjà. Matsumoto, Orihime et Rukia lui souhaitèrent bonne chance en chœur et elle se tourna pour les remercier avant de se diriger vers la scène. Elle tint encore une fois les pans de sa longue robe noir qui l'empêchaient de de bien marcher et grimpa le plus lentement qu'elle pu les petits escalier menant aux coulisses afin de repousser le plus le moment où elle allait chanter.

Natsuka se trouva derrière le rideau à souffler pour se calmer un peu. Mais cela n'y fit rien. Le stress était inévitable maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à chanter. Sa main serra le tissus de sa robe qui lui faisait office de « passe-nerf ».

Yumichika commença son monologue sur la qualité des deux précédents chanteurs de cette soirée placée sous le signe de la musique. Il ne manqua évidemment pas de faire remarquer que la prochaine allait sûrement leur faire se boucher les oreilles, petite phrase inutile qui n'échappa pas à Natsuka.

Elle s'avança sur la scène visiblement un peu plus confiante quand il l'annonça.

-Donc maintenant préparez vos boule-quies ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Voici Natsuka Yamamoto, 2ème lieutenant de la 11ème division !

Il s'écarta pour la laisser seule sur la scène quand elle lui fit signe de revenir, arrivée au micro. Le beau gosse à plume se retourna avec un grand sourire mais le perdit bien vite quand Natsuka l'encastrer dans le mur d'un bon coup de pied.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais pas t'entendre à cette distance ? Fulmina-t-elle avant de lisser sa robe du revers de la main, froissé par son excès de colère envers le présentateur à plumes.

Natsuka se promit de les faire payer, lui et Ikkaku, leurs affronts. Le pauvre fut dégager de la scène par deux hommes qui faisaient apparemment partis de la 11ème division eux aussi.

Elle y était. Devant toutes les divisions, cette immense public ! Aucune chance de reculer n'etait possible, elle attrapa timidement le micro accroché à son pied sans le détacher tout de suite et déglutit avant de fermer les yeux.

Les premières notes de la chanson se fit entendre et les sourires se dessinèrent presque instantanément sur les visages des personnes qui connaissaient et appréciaient cette chanson. Ce qui la rassura un peu. Natsuka commença d'une voix quelques peu plus aigu que la version original.

Miagete ita no wa hyakutakei no sora  
Mainasu hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni  
Itetsuku shinzou wo nigirishimeta te wa

Son visage s'illumina de bonheur quand elle entendit les sifflement et cris d'encouragements qui lui étaient adressés.

Gira gira aseban de ita  
Amakute nigai konkuriito no machi de

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée et forte le refrain, forçant ses cordes vocales à dépasser leurs limites, chose qui bluffa tout le monde.

Haruka kanata tooku sora he  
Tande yukeru bokura no koe wa  
Takaku takaku doko made mo tooku he todo, gete

Natsuka eut un sourire et détacha le micro avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers la scène. Au début, personne n'avait vraiment porté attention à sa robe mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en pleine lumière, ils se demandaient comment il ne l'avaient pas remarquée.

Kono machi ni afureru egoisuto no ruru  
Omotai kusari ni tsunagareta te ashi  
Sore demo bokura wa biki sasurana you ni  
Mogaki tsuzuke te irunda

La shinigami continua la chanson en souriant et passa au deuxième couplet avec une voix plus douce.

La bonne humeur n'etait décidément pas décider à quitter son visage et cette robe, même de couleur sombre, la faisait rayonner. Sa poitrine, couverte par deux bandes de tissus verticales noires, étaient largement mises en valeur et le bas faisait penser à une robe de princesse. Celui-ci se détachait à partir du milieu des cuisses de Natsuka, rappelant la forme du haut et retenu par des petites chaînettes argentées pour ne pas que les deux pans ne s'éloignent.

Korosa naide  
Kimi na kotae wo

Sa voix pendant le refrain frappa vivement les murs et les oreilles de manière puissante et douce à la fois.

Boku wa mienai furishinai wo  
Kakusanai de  
Sono teno nakani aru omoi wo

Elle tint un instant plus long la dernière syllabe, la bouche grande ouverte afin qu'elle se mette toute entière dans la chanson. Elle put ensuite reprendre une respiration normale. Encore cette même magnifique guitare électrique qui résonna joliment. Les paupières de Natsuka se baissèrent sans pour autant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, fixant à présent le sol d'un air triste.

Ayatsurareta  
Hiyoungan da sekai de  
Saken de miseru  
Boku dake no koe de

Natsuka releva brusquement la tête et fut agréablement surprise d'entendre en même temps qu'elle reprendre le dernier refrain.

Haruka kanata bokura no asu he  
Dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai  
Fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi wo

Le dernier mot arriva et tout le monde se tut afin d'écouter une dernière ce mélange doux et fort de la belle voix de Natsuka.

Shinjite !

La musique continua encore quelques seconde puis elle s'acheva pendant que Natsuka faisant la révérence devant le Gotei 13, un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres. La rose quitta la scène mais se ravisa et de faire dépasser sa tête du rideau tirée.

-La 11ème division, c'est la meilleure ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Son retour à sa place fut particulièrement applaudie par sa division et Yachiru lui faisait de grand signe, assise un peu plus loin aux cotés de Kenpachi. Elle la gratifia d'un sourire avant de s'asseoir.

Le calme ne fut pas de courte durée et on entendit des bruits, ou ce qui ressemblais plutôt à une engueulade, venir de derrière la porte. La lumière se fit et un blond à la coupe au carré accompagné de plusieurs personnes postés à l'entrée.

-Bah alors, il y a un concert et on ne me préviens même pas ? Lança-t-il en souriant de ses dents étrangement taillés.

-Shinjiiiiii ! S'écria Natsuka folle de joie.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutent là eux ? S'exclama également Ichigo.

Le célèbre et inoubliable homme au bob était aussi là, et c'était permis de ramener toute la clique qui se trouvait dans le monde réel. Yoruichi l'avait informé du concert et se trouvait aussi à ses cotés.

-Yare Yare (1), je vous ai ramené du beau monde ! Vous pourriez me remercier. Se désola-t-il en agitant son éventail devant son visage.

-Tu parle...Murmura Ichigo avant de se prendre un violent coup de pied dans la tête de la part de la petite Hiyori.

-La ferme !

-Tu l'as achevé là...Commenta Natsuka en jetant un œil au roux allongé par terre, visiblement K.O.

Matsumoto arriva comme une furie, une feuille et un crayon à la main pour rallonger la liste des chanteurs de ce soir. Elle sourit de toute ses dents en s'exclamant :

-Vous avez bien fait de venir !

OoOoOoOoOo

(1) : Bien bien.

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! Comme d'habitude en fait ^^

Ça y est : Vizards is back ! XD Donc nous pouvons ajouter quelques noms mais bien sur les autres sont toujours dispo (enfaîte il y a juste Shinji qui chante parce que les autres je connais pas les chansons - -') ( et j'ai remarqué aussi que j'avais zappé des chanteurs!) :

Ichigo - Save the One Save the All, Koyoi tsugi ga miezu tomo

Rukia - Change

Byakuya et Renji – Sen no yoru wo koete

Toshiro et Rangiku – Hanabi

Unohana – Sakura Biyori

Kenpachi - Tonight Tonight Tonight

Shinji - Tane wo maku hibi

Tosen et Shuhei – Thank you

Mayuri et Nemu – Life is like a boat

Je trouve que je commence à me répéter un peu et je ne voudrais pas que les chapitres se ressemblent tous donc au prochain il va y avoir un peu de changement et il sera peut être un peu plus long !

Dites-moi qui vous voulez pour la suite =)

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Bisous Bisous.


	6. Chapter 5 : Sen no yoru wo koete

Ne me tapez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Je sais j'ai été très très très très longue à publier cette suite mais maintenant c'est fait ! ^^

Un grand merci à tous pour vos encouragements !

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et la chanson Sen no yoru wo koete malheureusement non plus... –' Pourquoi tant de haine ?

OoOoOoOoOo

Rangiku sautillait de joie depuis déjà dix minutes. Elle venait d'ajouter...un seul nom à sa liste. Mort à ceux qui se moquait d'elle d'être contente de n'avoir qu'une seule personne en plus !

Shinji Hirako était celui qui avait bien voulu se prêter au jeu. Il aurait l'occasion de ridiculiser Ichigo sur scène car, d'après lui, il avait une plus belle voix que le roux. Hiyori et les autres s'étaient tout de suite renfrognés à cette idée. Un concert de shinigami ? N'importe quoi !

-Pfff franchement... Marmonna Hiyori. J'ai quand même hâte de me foutre de vos gueules !

Elle s'adressait évidemment au blond en face d'elle et au roux allongé et à moitié mort par terre qui ne pouvait pas répliquer. Orihime accourra vers lui, ignorant royalement Shinji qui tentait d'attirer son attention, pour soigner le « pauvre Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuun ».

-Mais comment vous avez su pour le concert ? S'enquit Natsuka.

-C'est Kisuke. On à décidé de venir, on pouvait pas rater ça ! En plus j'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter toi ! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant.

-C'est con, je suis déjà passée ! Rigola Natsuka avant de tapoter l'épaule du blond. Pas grave, tu vas t'en remettre hein ?

-En même temps je pourrais toujours voir l'autre fraise, ça me console !

-Dommage, il est déjà passé aussi.

Elle avait le don de lui démolir ses espoirs, mais bon... Grâce à une certaine blonde plantureuse, notre Shinji est sauvé !

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous pouvez chanter tant de fois que vous le voulez, on a le temps ! S'exclama Rangiku, espérant que certains veuillent bien repasser.

Ichigo s'était enfin relevé et commençait déjà à se battre avec Shinji qui débattait sur celui qui serait le meilleur chanteur. Bref, la guerre était déclaré et Ichigo allait rechanté ! Pas par grande envie mais juste pour rabattre le caquet de cet imbécile de Vizard.

Petit à petit tout le monde les salua et ils reprirent tous leurs places avant qu'un autre conflit ne naisse.

-Dégage de là, c'est ma place ! S'exclama le roux.

-La ferme ! Je m'assois où je veux ! Répliqua Shinji sur le même ton.

Et voilà c'était reparti : FIGHT !

-T'as qu'a t'asseoir à coté, c'est qu'une place ! S'énerva le blond.

-J'te signale qu'il y a Natsuka à coté !

Déjà qu'Ikkaku lui avait déchiré sa robe et Yumichika l'avait littéralement insulté, il ne manquait plus qu'Ichigo lui prenne sa place ! Quoique, lui ça serait peut-être différent... Elle arriva quelques minutes, alors que le conflit avait cessé et Ichigo lui avait piqué sa place, assis à coté de Shinji. Le roux avait un sourire étrange d'ailleurs...

-Nan mais te gène pas surtout ! Dit-elle, un grand bol de pop-corn à la main, gentiment ramenés du monde réel par Urahara.

-L'autre m'a pris ma place. Répondit Ichigo au regard qu'elle lui lançait, en pointant le blond du pouce.

-C'est bien beau tout cha mais je m'achois où moi ? Demanda-t-elle, du maïs soufflé plein la bouche.

Chose qui firent sourire les deux avant qu'Ichigo ne reprenne la parole.

-Là ! Tourne-toi... Demanda le roux.

Natsuka s'exécuta sans vraiment vouloir comprendre le pourquoi du comment et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Ichigo l'avait placée sur ses genoux, en l'attrapant par la taille. Elle piqua un fard monstrueux et faillit recracher le pop-corn qui était dans sa bouche. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le roux qui était un peu plus grand qu'elle, même assis. Il avait toujours la même expression que d'habitude à part ce sourire...

Ichigo se pencha ensuite vers Shinji, juste après que Natsuka est retournée la tête vers la scène.

-Finalement, ça me dérange pas que t'ai pris ma place... Chuchota-t-il sadiquement.

Il savait pertinemment que Shinji appréciait beaucoup la jeune Yamamoto et c'était l'occasion de la faire bien chier ! Shinji grinça des dents et ne trouva rien à répliquer d'autre.

La lumière se fit moins forte jusqu'à ce que la salle ne redevienne totalement noir et que Yumichika apparaisse sur la scène pour annoncer le prochain ou la prochaine chanteuse. Natsuka continua à picorer son pop-corn, imitée par Rukia qui ne s'était pas priée pour se servir elle aussi. Orihime, quant à elle, n'avalait plus rien depuis que la rose avait trouvée sa nouvelle place sur les genoux de SON roux (d'après elle hein qu'on soit bien d'accord ?).

Hiyori, Lisa et les autres avaient trouvé une place un peu plus vers le fond à coté du commandant en chef Yamamoto et du capitaine Unohana qui « supervisaient » un peu les choses. Pour un peu qu'un chanteur se casse la figure du haut de la scène, Unohana serait prête !

Yumichika décida de ne pas faire languir plus longtemps le public et de prendre la parole pour enfin dévoiler ceux qui allaient très très prochainement passer à la casserole. A la lumière des projecteurs, on pu apercevoir trois bosses qui ornait sa tête preuve que la précédente chanteuse s'etait bien vengée.

-Et bien et bien, finalement nos oreilles ont survécu !

-T'en veux une autre ? Menaça une certaine lieutenant.

La dite Natsuka faillit renverser le pop-corn en voulant se lever brusquement pour re-trucider l'autre emplumé mais se ravisa pour ne pas déranger le public. Il valait mieux faire tout ça plus tard, à l'abri des jeunes regard ! (ndla : mdr c'est une tueuse!)

-Alors maintenant nous allons accueillir un duo. Mesdames et messieurs, un duo qui va vous faire rêver, surtout mesdames d'ailleurs. Précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. La 6ème division est a l'honneur, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort : Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai !

La foule s'agita et toutes les filles, qu'on aurait pu qualifier de complètement cinglées, poussèrent des hurlements stridents à l'entente du nom de Byakuya et Renji.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux sur la scène chacun face à un micro, prêt. Le silence se fit dans la salle et la douce mélodie jouée au piano et accompagné d'une guitare parvint aux oreilles de tout le monde. Byakuya se racla silencieusement et noblement, comme à son habitude, la gorge avant de commencer d'une voix envoûtante et mélodieuse.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai__  
__Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte__  
__Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte__  
__Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaeru n da_

Les applaudissements ne furent pas longs à venir, avec une voix pareille le succès était assuré. Restait à entendre Renji maintenant. Le vice-capitaine arrivait-il à la cheville du beau et grand chef de la famille Kuchiki ?

**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka****  
****Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da****  
****Donna ni negai nozomou ga****  
****Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mon ga takusan aru darou****  
****Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa****  
****Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**

Un malentendant autiste aurait sûrement pensé que oui, il n'etait pas du niveau de son capitaine. Bien au contraire pour ceux qui entendaient parfaitement bien, Renji et Byakuya étaient tous les deux ex-aequo, chacun à leurs manières. Le refrain débuta ensuite, arrachant presque une larme à quelques personnes du public de part sa beauté. Autant dans la mélodie que dans le texte.

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai__  
__Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru__  
__Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai__  
__Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte__  
__Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte__  
__Kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaeru n da_

La chanson berçait doucement le public. La voix chaude de Byakuya lors du refrain était tout simplement divine. Si on y ajoutait en plus les superbes paroles d'amours de Sen no yoru wo koete, le tout était carrément magique. Renji lançait de plus en plus de regards amoureux à Rukia, qui n'étaient pas du tout discret et faisaient s'affoler la foule.

-Ooooh regarde comment Renji regarde Rukia ! C'est trop chou... Chuchota avec joie Natsuka qui épiait la brune puis le rouge et vice-versa, sans arrêt.

En effet, Renji ne quittait Rukia du regard, elle, elle rougissait comme une tomate de voir tous ces regards fixés sur eux.

-Et c'est ça qui te rends si heureuse ? S'enquit Ichigo d'un air blasé.

Le roux quant à lui, ne trouvait pas cela si mignon. Plutôt niais à vrai dire. La jeune Yamamoto avait joint ses mains contre sa poitrine et avait des petites étoiles dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, avec la robe qu'elle portait ce soir, Ichigo, qui était plutôt très bien placé, ne voyait pas que ses mains. Il commença a rougir et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image trop... plaisante de son esprit en reportant son regard sur le couple de chanteurs.

-Bah oui, je suis heureuse pour elle ! Et pour Renji aussi, depuis le temps qu'il l'aime ! Répondit Natsuka en se tournant vers le rouquin.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand Renji l'... S'exclama-t-il, brusquement coupé.

-Chuuuut ! Chuchota avec insistance Natsuka en se tournant et en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du roux pour le faire taire. Tais-toi et écoute !

Le roux ne broncha pas et reporta son regard sur les deux chanteurs en se remettant dans le rythme de la musique après que la Yamamoto ai retirée sa main.

_Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo__  
__Demo suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaeru n da_

Renji laissa la musique l'envahir doucement, ainsi que de nombreux souvenirs partagés avec Rukia. Quand ils étaient petits jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas cessé de l'admirer. Et de l'aimer... Beaucoup pensait que la brunette finirait avec le roux. Mais non, même s'il s'adoraient tous les deux à leur manières, leurs cœurs étaient pris. Chacun par une personne différente.

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yorokobi wo kotoba ja iiarawasenai ne****  
****Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo DO RE MI de utatte****  
****Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi****  
****Atarashiku umarekawaru dare ka wo mamoru you ni to**

Rukia admirait elle aussi Renji, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensée qu'il puisse chanter aussi bien. En plus, cette chanson se trouvait remplis de « je t'aime » et des paroles qui poussait à avouer son amour à une personne. La petite brune n'aurait jamais le courage de le lui dire. Par contre lui...

_Kita michi to ikisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me shite ita boku__  
__Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai__  
__Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo__  
__Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatta ano hi no boku wa__  
__Mukizu n__o mama de hito wo aisou to shite itai_

Pendant le refrain où sa voix n'etait pas nécessaire, le vice-capitaine de la 6ème division descendit de la scène par le petit escalier pour ensuite se diriger vers Rukia. La brune le regard d'un œil intrigué et haussa un sourcil quand il s'agenouilla devant elle. Les regards de tous les shinigamis présents dans le public se braquèrent instantanément sur les deux tourtereaux.

Renji murmura quelque chose que Rukia ne put entendre et, pendant que la musique passait, prit sa main doucement dans la sienne et lui lança un doux regard qui fondre Rukia. Elle passa son autre main dans ses cheveux sombres pour se calmer, tellement son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'allait tout de même la demander en mariage ?

Non bien sur, du moins pas tout de suite. Il se releva, juste assez pour être à la même auteur que le visage de la brunette, et murmura dans le micro :

-Ai shiteru, Rukia...

Il fallait que tout le monde le sache maintenant ! Il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'etait ! Renji posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Rukia qui fondit littéralement sous le regard joyeux d'Orihime qui se délectait de la scène en imaginant que son cher Kurosaki-kun fasse pareil.

La petit shinigami était aux anges et rendit son baiser à Renji, encore plus profondément, oubliant que les autres les épiaient avec de grands yeux.

Byakuya, qui lui aussi regardait la scène (en même temps on ne pouvait pas la rater), continua à chanter après qu'un minuscule sourire soit apparus sur son visage, d'habitude si inexpressif.

_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou__  
__Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru_

Le visage de Natsuka ruisselait de larmes de joie tandis qu'Ichigo souriait à Renji qui avait enfin révélé ses sentiments. Il entendit Natsuka les féliciter et posa un regard amoureux sur elle. Une petite minute... Comment ça amoureux ?

-Bah dis donc, ça à pas l'air de te faire plaisir ! Rigola-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête de la shinigami pour la réconforter.

-S...S-Si...justement ! Répliqua-t-elle en reniflant et pleurant de plus belle.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de défroncer les sourcils, etait encore plus beau quand la joie éclairait son visage.

Natsuka se tourna vers lui, toujours assise sur ses genoux, et lui rendit son sourire à travers ses larmes. Il passa ses bras dans son dons et la plaqua contre son torse. Elle se transforma encore une fois en tomate (vous voulez pas qu'on dise piment rouge maintenant ? xD), elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais ne put rien dire d'intelligent. Natsuka finit par se blottir elle aussi contre lui et le public commença à chanter, accompagnant le grand Kuchiki.

___Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai__  
__Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte__  
__Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte__  
__Kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaeru n da_

_Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni sukitte tsutaeru__  
__Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_

La musique finit, les applaudissements et sifflement emplirent la salle. Byakuya les salua noblement avant de retourner s'asseoir aux cotés des autres capitaines.

-Je t'aime aussi, Renji... Murmura à son tour Rukia dans le micro du rouge avant de sauter à son cou.

Matsumoto plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et commença à se complimenter.

-Et voilà, c'est grâce à qui tout ça ? A Matsumoto Rangiku bien sur ! Et un autre couple qui grâce à moi et mes merveilleuses idées est né ! Houhou je suis toute émue...

Toshiro Hitsugaya croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de soupirer.

-Commença un autre ? Je ne vois personne d'autre en couple a part Abarai et Kuchiki. Dit le petit capitaine.

Rangiku pointa du doigt Ichigo et Natsuka toujours enlacés et s'exclama :

-Eux, par encore mais ça ne saurait tarder !

OoOoOoO

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews ! : Je vous adore ! ^^

Bref, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez maintenant !

Bisous Bisous

PS : Ai shiteru veut dire Je t'aime, pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas ! =)


	7. Chapter 6 : Tane wo maku hibi

Konichiwa, minna-san ! En français = Bonjour tout le monde ! Hihi je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue mais pour me faire pardonner voilà un plus long chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et cette fois... c'est Shinji qui s'y colle !

Un big merci à Ayame-uki-chan, Natsuki-kuun, Chappy et kaori-chan ! Je vous adore les filles ^^

Bonne lecture =)

OoOoOoOoOo

-Ruuuuuukiaaaaaa ! S'écria tout à coup une voix, brisant le silence qui suivait la fin des applaudissements.

Byakuya était à peine revenu s'asseoir que Natsuka se jeta sur la pauvre petite brune, envoyant au passage voler Renji qui se trouvait sur sa route. Son enthousiasme avait donné tellement de force a la shinigami que le rouge se trouvait encastré dans le mur. Rukia eu à peine le temps de se remettre de l'émotion qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsque Renji l'avait embrassée que son amie lui demandait déjà la date du mariage.

En temps normal elle aurait piqué un fard monstrueux (bien que cette situation n'arrivait pas souvent) et aurait baragouinée des choses incompréhensibles sous l'effet de son effarement. C'était sans compter sur la poitrine assez imposante de notre chère Natsuka dans laquelle Rukia, en train de s'étouffer, perdait littéralement ses mots.

-Tu crois pas que tu pourrais la lâcher avant qu'elle nous fasse un malaise ? Demanda Ichigo qui s'était approché du couple, histoire de voir ce qui se tramait.

-J'exprime ma joie ! Tu devrais en faire autant et les féliciter ! Le réprimanda-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

Le roux fut suivis de près par Shinji, Matsumoto, Orihime et Hinamori. Le capitaine Hitsugaya quant à lui préférait rester à l'écart des conversations, il était sur que Rangiku lui sortirait une connerie sur sa soi-disante relation avec la petite Momo.

-Y'a l'air d'avoir du niveau par ici. Et pourtant c'est les premier que j'écoute ! S'exclama Shinji avec un sourire en coin.

-Attends. Tu viens de faire un compliment à quelqu'un ? Répondit Ichigo, choqué de l'attitude du blond.

Ichigo était pourtant sur qu'il aurait fait une remarque débile du genre « Vous ne valez rien à coté de nous » ou « Ouf la chanson est enfin terminée ! ». Mais non, pour une fois il avait sortit un truc intelligent et gentil. Tout cela devenais bien étrange dis donc !

-...Mais je suis sur que je fais dix fois mieux ! Finit-il en étirant encore plus son fameux sourire moqueur.

Tous les shinigamis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement avec un regard identique qui lançait des éclairs sur le blond. Natsuka lâcha finalement Rukia et Ichigo et Shinji repartirent de plus belle dans leur engueulade avant d'être calmé par Hiyori.

-Vous avez bientôt finis oui ? Vous commencer à me les briser sérieusement ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais comment on pourrait te les briser si...

Il n'eurent pas le temps de finir. Deux coups sur la tête chacun et les voilà partis pour un bon gros dodo.

Les filles commencèrent ensuite à discuter quand Matsumoto embarqua brusquement Rukia et Orihime et Natsuka. Sur le visage de la plantureuse blonde se dessina un sourire mutin. Chose qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'instant.

-Vous voulez leur en mettre plein la vue ? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement en désignant du regard le groupe de garçons non loin d'elles.

-Hein ?

Elles l'avaient dit toutes les trois en même temps, c'est à dire : incompréhension totale. Matsumoto se baissa un peu plus en leur sommant de faire pareil pour leur expliquer en détails son plan, enfin... façon de parler quoi !

-Vous êtes chacune amoureuses de quelqu'un qui se trouve dans cette salle !

Jusque là c'était assez clair quoique assez intriguant. Rukia commença déjà à faire la grimace alors que Rangiku n'avait presque rien dit.

-Et je vous propose de le séduire ce soir ! Lacha-t-elle d'un coup.

Heureusement que les autres n'avaient pas entendus !

-Heu... attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse exactement ? L'interrogea Natsuka, une moue intriguée se dessinant sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas d'abord pourquoi on devrait faire quelque chose ? Renchéris Rukia qui se doutait que quelque chose se tramait là-dessous, quelque chose qui allait forcement les mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

Connaissant Matsumoto Rangiku, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais en fait, c'était quoi CA ?

Orihime ne disait rien. Passant son temps à penser à comment elle pourrait séduire son cher Kurosaki-kun pendant que ses amies tentaient de savoir ce que Rangiku avait en tête. La rousse plaqua brusquement ses mains sur ses joues en remuant dans tous les sens à cause d'une scene bien plaisante qui défilait devant ses yeux : Ichigo en train de la complimenter sur tout et n'importe quoi avec un sourire niais qui ne lui ressemblais pas mais alors pas du tout et elle, s'approchant doucement pour embrasser le roux pendant sa tirade.

Rangiku, Natsuka et Rukia la regardèrent d'un air effrayé et incompréhensif quand la rose s'inquiéta de ce que Rangiku les forceraient à faire pour en mettre plein les yeux aux mâles shinigamis.

-Je n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout ce regard Rangiku... Commença Natsuka avant de se faire entraîner par le bras.

Par réflexe et surtout pour ne pas être la seule victime de la mystérieuse idée de Rangiku, elle s'agrippa à son tour au bras de Rukia qui elle-même s'accrocha à Orihime. Le vacarme qu'elles firent en sortant (= en étant tirée de force on ne sait où ! XD) se tut dès que la porte de la grande salle claqua.

Les garçons regardèrent la sortie qu'elle venait d'emprunter d'un air ahuri et soufflèrent bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle sont encore en train de manigancer ? Et Rukia où elle l'emmène ? S'enquit Renji, paniqué à l'idée que sa belle et douce Rukia ne revienne plus.

Voilà Matsumoto la kidnappeuse ! Attentiiiioooon ! Non mais là il débloquais complètement depuis le fameux baiser avec sa magnifique Rukia.

-L'amour t'est monté à la tête mon pauvre... Lui dit Ichigo, compatissant en posant sa main sur l'épaule du rouge.

-Mais où sont partis Natsuka et Orihime ? Elles devaient faire les pom-pom girls pour m'encourager ! Pleura Shinji.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je doute qu'elles ai acceptées de faire un truc pareil ! Surtout pour toi ! S'exclama Ichigo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Shinji lui adressa un faux sourire, dévoilant ses dents étrangement taillées et se dirigea vers les coulisses avant d'être stoppé par le roux qui lui demanda si il allait vraiment chanter. Il avait cru au début qu'il disait ça pour ne pas perdre la face devant tout le monde et qu'il se contenterait ensuite de trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire de prestation orale devant le Seireitei. Mais non, et là il s'apprêtait à vraiment le faire !

Le blond lui fit un signe de la main, toujours de dos et continua d'avancer vers les coulisses.

-Je vais te montrer que t'es naze en chant comparé à moi.

Ichigo marmonna qu'ils allaient bien voir ça et lança pour dernière réplique une phrase qui, il en était persuadé, ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

-Moi au moins Natsuka était là pour m'encourager !

-Ta gueule !

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis regagna dans le calme sa place, les mains dans les poches et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Natsuka, enlevée par Matsumoto. Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose et entendit Renji l'interpeller.

-Hé Ichigo, il arriva à sa hauteur et continua, Hisagi vient de me dire qu'il avait à moitié entendu ce que Rangiku disait à Rukia et aux autres, en faite elles vont...

Ichigo ne put en entendre plus que la lumière s'abaissa au point de rendre la salle presque complètement noire et Yumichika commença son fameux discours amplifié par le micro qui laissa la fin de la phrase de Renji en suspend.

-Quoi ? Attends j'ai pas entendu ! S'écria le rouquin alors qu'Abarai venait de retourner s'asseoir sans se préoccuper de savoir si il avait compris ou non ce qu'elles allaient faire.

N'empêche que le sourire ravis qu'il affichait ne laissait présager qu'une bonne chose !

Le présentateur officiel du concert fut seul éclairé par un projecteur qui reporta toute l'attention du public sur lui.

-Ho ho ! Je vois que le capitaine Kuchiki est très populaire maintenant ! Rigola Yumichika en apercevant le pauvre Byakuya se faire harceler par des centaines de femmes shinigamis qui voulaient toutes un autographe (Et même plus mais nous ne les citerons pas pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes:p) du magnifique Byakuya !

Le temps que la foule de femmes se calment, Yumichika en profita pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi en passant par le temps qu'il faisait aujourd'hui pour ensuite raconter des ragots sur tout le Seireitei. Il ne manquait évidemment pas une occasion de se faire remarquer !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il haussa la voix pour que Shinji puisse commencer à chanter.

-Et bien, et bien ! Notre concert à l'air d'avoir fait beaucoup de bruit si même ceux qui vivent dans le monde réel en ont entendu parler ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Celui qui avait surtout fait beaucoup de bruit c'était Urahara, informé par la belle métisse Yoruichi.

-Alors maintenant nous accueillons un ancien capitaine, celui de la 5ème division précisément. Je vous demande d'applaudir Hirako Shinji ! S'égosilla Ayasegawa avant de déguerpir de la scène vite fait bien fait.

La petite Momo Hinamori venait de perdre le sourire radieux qu'elle arborait depuis cette après-midi. Toute l'agitation faite pour le concert l'avait mise de bonne humeur mais au moment ou Yumichika avait prononcé « l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division » pour elle, ce n'etait pas Shinji Hirako mais Sosûke Aizen. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ni à le considérer comme quelqu'un de vraiment méchant. Dans son cœur, il n'etait pas un monstre contrairement à ce que pensait ses amis.

Momo baissa la tête d'un air triste et fut vite sortit de ses pensées par le capitaine Hitsugaya qui s'enquit de son état.

-Que se passe-t-il Hinamori ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas déranger tout le monde.

Elle se donna contenance en re-souriant comme avant et répondit d'une petite voix :

-Tout va bien, Shiro-chan.

Encore ce même surnom qui fit enrager Hitsugaya de l'intérieur. Il préféra ne rien dire en se contentant de lui rendre un faible sourire.

Le Vizard blond débarqua sur le devant de la scène, les mains dans les poches et visiblement pas intimidé ni stressé. C'est d'une voix grave et après un bref regard à Ichigo qu'il commença.

Tane wo maku hibi n'etait pas une chanson très connue du public, pourtant la plupart de ce petit monde fut tout de suite charmé par les premières notes qui résonnèrent dans l'immense pièce.

Itsumo no machi no, itsumo no fuukei ni  
Monokuro no kaze ga, fuite iru  
Kasuka ni kaoru, tamerai no KAKERA ni  
Kokoro no doko ka, yurete iru

Le blond possédait une putain de belle voix. Elle avait littéralement mis une claque au roux en compétition qui se jura de ne jamais le complimenter, il avait sa fierté tout de même !

Shinji pris doucement le micro dans sa main droite et se déplaça de quelques pas sur la scène. Il balaya plus attentivement la salle du regard avec un sourire en coin en espérant pour repérer une jolie shinigami qui lui tomberait dans les bras après cette chanson.

Dakedo itsu demo jibun no shinjite  
Kawaru jidai no naka, kawarazu ni iretara

Malheureusement pour lui ses yeux se posèrent sur Hiyori, bras fermement croisé contre sa poitrine, sa petite dent de chat ressortant à vu d'œil, lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant, et ce regard accusateur qu'elle lui lançait depuis le début.

Tane wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte  
Itsuka mierunda, kibou to iu me ga  
Tsumazuita hibi ga atte, mae wo maku hibi ga atte  
Itsu ka mierunda, michinaru tsubomi ga  
Ima wa tada, me no mae no michi  
Yukkuri to susunde yuku

L'espace d'un instant, si Shinji avait regardé à ce moment précis, il aurait pu voir un minuscule sourire naître sur le visage de la petite blonde à couettes qui ne le quittait pas des yeux mais il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir vaguement. Serait-ce un espoir qu'elle retrouve vraiment le sourire ? Cela le rendait triste de ne plus la voir rire ou même être franchement heureuse depuis qu'il ne faisait plus partis des 13 divisions.

Peut être un espoir ? Oui, il l'espérait. Elle le regarda ensuite d'un œil intrigué, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de la dévisager comme ça?

Kinou to kawaranu kyou datta to shite mo  
Kitto nani ka ga, kawatte iru

Comme le dit la chanson, chaque jour est différent. Une fois il pleut, l'autre il fait beau. Exactement comme dans notre cœur. Shinji avait une voix grave et chaude, plus mature que celle d'Ichigo. C'était peut être ça qui manquait au roux. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas envie de vivre plus de cent ans juste pour ça ! Et puis sa voix lui convenait très bien, aux autres aussi d'ailleurs !

Ashita ni tsunagaru, subete no imi wo  
Sukoshi zutsu de ii, kono mune ni kizande

Le Vizard tint la dernière du couplet plus longtemps, annonçant le refrain. Kensei fut surpris d'entendre son ami chanter ainsi, tout comme Lisa, Love et les autres d'ailleurs. Il savait se servir de cette voix grave qui envoûtait le public. Il avait son style et c'était tout à son honneur. En fait, plus de la moitié du Seireitei n'aura jamais devinée que les chanteurs offrent un tel spectacle !

Tane wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte  
Itsuka mierunda, bokura no mirai ga  
Harewataru hibi ga atte, ame ga furu hibi ga atte  
Itsuka mierunda, nijiiro no mirai ga  
Ima wa tada, me no mae no michi  
Yukkuri to susunde yuku

OoO

Quelque part non loin de l'endroit où se déroulait le concert se trouvait la 1ère division. Dans une de ses chambres se trouvaient quatre jeunes femmes qui...

-Humm-humm, je me doutais que ça se terminerais mal ! Chuchota Rukia.

-Ouais bah t'es pas la plus à plaindre ! Répondit Natsuka en tirant vers le bas son minuscule t-shirt qui ne couvrait presque pas sa poitrine. Tu n'as pas autant de...truc à cacher !

La brunette lui lança un regard noir suivit d'un magnifique sourire qui fit encore plus enrager Natsuka.

-Et j'en suis bien contente ! Par contre... Elle jeta un œil à ses jambes un peu trop dénudées à son goût. Cette jupe est trop courte !

-Comment n'avons nous pas pu résister à Rangiku-chan ? Se lamenta Orihime de sa petite voix en joignant ses mains d'un air désolé.

-C'est justement parce que c'est elle que nous n'avons pas pu lui résister !

Ladite Matsumoto arriva justement à ce moment là en contemplant ses trois jeunes amies assise sur le sol comme si elle venait d'être balancées par terre violemment par leur kidnappeur.

-Alors ? Prêtes à leur en mettre plein la vue ? S'exclama d'un sourire carnassier qui lui allait tellement bien.

Un gros NON faillit s'échapper de leurs gorges. La blonde plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et dès qu'elles furent debout repartis en direction du concert.

-Allons-y !

OoO

Entre temps, Shinji avait presque terminé la chanson et Ichigo commençait à s'inquiéter de sa future performance qui devait être parfaite s'il voulait surpasser le blond.

Shinji reprit son souffle et entama le dernier refrain qui mettrait ensuite fin à cette si belle chanson qui donnait un merveilleux message d'espoir. Ce dernier se faisait presque à capella mais la chanson n'en était pas moins belle et le blond assurait même sans musique.

Tane wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte  
Itsuka mierunda, bokura no mirai ga  
Tachidomaru hibi ga atte, kotae sagasu hi ga atte  
Itsuka waraunda, yasashiku waraunda  
Ima wa tada, me no mae no michi  
Bokura wa susunde yuku

Confiant et assez fier de sa prestation, il salua le public d'une révérence qui fut suivis d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Même le commandement Yamamoto, qui le connaissait depuis un bout de temps, était étonné qu'il se soit prêter au jeu du concert.

Shinji quitta la scène et passe ensuite devant la porte d'entrée pour regagner sa place. Il entendit vaguement des petits cris et des plaintes venir de dehors. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et alla poser ses fesses sur son siège.

-Alors, pas trop découragé ? Si tu veux abandonner tout de suite je comprend ne t'en fais pas ! Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Répliqua Ichigo. Il tendit un instant l'oreille et distingua des cris de l'autre coté de la grande porte. Il s'passe quoi dehors ?

-Comment je le saurais ? Répondit Shinji en se relevant. J'ai envie de prendre l'air, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

Ichigo, bien décidé à découvrir la raison de tous ses cris et ayant également besoin de se rafraîchir, suivit Shinji aussitôt. Il avait aussi un tout petit peu envie de savoir où se cachait Natsuka. Il y pensait trop ? Non, pas du tout voyons !

A peine avaient-ils approchés un peu plus la sortie que les injures s'intensifièrent et la porte s'ouvrit tellement brusquement qu'elle les fit tomber à la renverse. Chacun se retrouva avec un poids sur le torse qui s'avérait ne pas être si dérangeant que ça au bout du compte.

-Kurosaki...kun...

-Shinji... Ah !

Natsuka allongé sur le blond perdit ses mots et commença à se transformer une fois de plus en tomate bien mure, imitée immédiatement par son amie rousse. Orihime n'arrivait plus du tout à parler elle non plus, Ichigo était bien trop près d'elle pour qu'elle reste lucide. Ni une ni deux, un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, sa tête tomba brusquement sur le torse du roux. Évanouie, voilà ce qu'elle était maintenant, tout simplement...

Natsuka n'en menait pas large non plus et se tourna vers Rukia pour lui lancer un regard désespéré.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait m'arriver une connerie ! Gémit-elle en se mettant en position assise.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à califourchon sur le pauvre Shinji qui saignait abondamment du nez. Et pour cause, le t-shirt trop petit de pom-pom girl rouge et blanc que portait Natsuka était totalement relevé et dévoilait sa généreuse poitrine enserrée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle.

-Oh putain de...

Elle entendit un rire venir de derrière elle, il provenait de la petite Rukia qui avait l'air de trouver le spectacle amusant.

Tous les regards braqués sur les filles qui venaient de faire une entrée fulgurante, ce même sourire carnassier scotché sur le visage de Rangiku, Orihime à moitié morte, Ichigo et Shinji en pleine... contemplation et Natsuka se transformant en pivoine et écarquillant les yeux au possible

Oui, des pom-pom girls un peu trop sexy...

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voilooouuu ! Alors ? J'attends vos avis en espérant qu'ils soient positifs (mais j'accepte les critiques bien sur ! ;) )

Dites moi également qui vous voulez pour être le prochain chanteur/chanteuse (pour connaître les participants, lookés les chapitres précédents) ^^

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dit à la prochaine (plus il y a de review plus je vais vite à publier!) Lol ne vous inquiétez pas elle arrivait même s'il n'y en a pas trop =)

Bisous Bisous


End file.
